Rain (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat Rain is from the ancient realm of Edenia. He hails as the child of Argus, Edenia's protector. It is currently unknown who his mother is, however Argus's shame of infidelity, caused him to exile Rain from his royal family. As a result, Rain was given to an unnamed, but key general, in the Edenian military. Rain is a demi-god, the son of a true god and an Edenian. As a young boy, he bore witness to the invasion of his home world at the hands of Shao Kahn. During the chaos that ensued, Rain was smuggled away while his father stayed behind to perform his duties as a general in the Edenian army. Edenia's armies were crushed in the Outworld invasion, and Rain's adoptive father was subsequently killed by Kahn himself. After that, he was rescued and raised by the Edenian Resistance following his adoptive father's death. He trained hard under their tutelage and turned into an elite, but arrogant fighter. He served the Resistance well for many years and he was denied his own command. Infuriated, he betrayed his own brethren and joined his mortal enemy, Shao Kahn, who promised Rain leadership of his own army. His actions may have began before the events of the 1st Mortal Kombat tournament. Rain planned to retrieve the enchanted dagger of the royal Shokan family. It was stated that Shao Kahn has enlisted him to retrieve the dagger for his own purposes, but Rain actually plans on keeping it for himself. Eventually, he found and kept the dagger for himself. Original Timeline Mortal Kombat 3 Several years later, Rain mysteriously returned during the invasion of Earthrealm. He aided Kahn in his plans for the conquest of Earthrealm. Trained in the art of kombat, Rain fought whole-heartedly to destroy Earth's warriors but his Princess Kitana informed him about the true death of his adoptive father; that he was killed by Kahn's own hands. Because of this, he joins the Earthrealm warriors. After being absent during an extermination squad attack, he embarks on a suicide mission to destroy Shao Kahn in order to prove his questioned loyalty. Unfortunately, this did not last. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Years later, Rain returned once again during the Battle of Armageddon. Rain learned of his true Edenian heritage. Quan Chi informed Rain that he is actually a direct descendant to Argus, the protector god of Edenia. Rain then started to refer to himself as a prince of the realm, as seen in Armageddon's Konquest mode, but he still chooses to fight on the side of evil, although he no longer serves Shao Kahn. He wishes to kill both Taven and Daegon in order to be able to win the ultimate prize and power promised from defeating Blaze. Rain confronts Taven in Arctika, but he is beaten in battle, eventually escaping in a watery portal. He later joined the Forces of Darkness and died in the Battle of Armageddon, as his body can be seen at the middle steps of the pyramid. Character Relationships *Son of Argus, younger half-brother of Taven and Daegon. *Adoptive son of an Edenian general who was killed by Shao Kahn. *Rescued and raised by the Edenian Resistance following his adoptive father's death. *Betrayed the Resistance when they refused to make him their leader and joined forces of Shao Kahn. *Had been searching for a ceremonial dagger for Shao Kahn in Outworld. Original Timeline *Reappeared in the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated by Kitana at the Soul Chamber. *Learned about his heritage as the son of Argus from Quan Chi. *Tried to kill Taven and Daegon, but was unsuccessful. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. Alternative Timeline *Reappeared in the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated by Kitana at the Soul Chamber. *Joined Mileena and Tanya against Kotal Kahn and Kitana. *Joined Mileena and Tanya in ambushing Kotal Kahn with Kano's aid. *Fought Kotal Kahn and lost. *Nearly executed by Salazar but saved by Mileena. *Betryaed and killed by Tanya, who was revealed to be working for Shinnok. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Deceased - Alternative Timeline